A flight back to normal
by Nekomimi-Chii
Summary: Ryou x Ichigo R&R - Ichigo returns to japan after two years. Will sixteen year old ichigo cope with her old powers returning, new enemy's, new love and old friends?
1. A flight back to normal

Chii: -claps- Wow!! My first fan-fiction!! Okay. On this site anyway...

Mint: Uh... good for you?

Chii: Oh come on!! You're as excited as me really!

Mint: Right. Like would be excited about another Ryou x Ichigo. Why is there none about me!?

Chii: Oh... there will be, laughs How do you like kish?

Mint: -dies-

Kish: walking in Someone called me?

Chii: Nope. I was just telling mint how you two fall for each other.

Kish: dies What about Ichigo?

Chii: This is a ryou x Ichigo fan fic. I suppose I could fit in a bit of obsession.

Kish: Yay! Now let's begin hai?

Chii: -eye roll- Now he's excited. Enjoy readers! By the way! As much as i want to, I do not own tokyo mew mew or any of the characters. (so far..sorry OC haters - i can't resist. you will! like them!)

_..._

_I'm home again..._

Ichigo lightly put her hand against the car window, watching the familiar places pass her by.

_I can't believe it's been a year. _She thought to herself. Ichigo had transferred back to London after helping Berry and the other mews conquer the Saint Rose Crusaders. She willingly followed Masaya back to England. But now..

Flashback

"_Ichigo...Ichigo!!" _

"_Oh...Sorry. What is it?_ "_She said not looking up. She was far to Hypnotised by the ring he hadgiven her._

"_You're_ _spacing out again." He said, walking over to the window. "We need to talk."_

_The seriousness of His tone made her flinch, what could be so important? "Sure!" She said, In her best 'happy-go' voice._

"_I want you to go back."_

"_Back? It's okay! Leah and Kay won't mind! I told them everything!"_

"_No. Not back to the twins. Back to Tokyo." He looked down (apparently his feet are more interesting to look at...-.-)_

"_To Tokyo.. Masaya... are you breaking up with me?"_

"_No...Well, in a way yes. I can tell you're not happy here and i can't pay for you to be here much longer."_

"_But, Masaya! I thought you loved me..-" Ichigo cried, tears brimming in her eyes._

"_I do! That's why... that's why."_

End flash back

_Why!! Why Masaya!_

"Eh... miss, we've arrived." The driver notices the state she's now in. "And forget about the money, "

"What? Thank you sir! I do have enough though!"

"Never mind that. Go before I change my mind."

"Arigato! Sayonara!" She said, cheering up a considerable amount. There it was, the place she'd been longing to visit since she got off the plane. Its pinkness greeted her like an old friend. Inside, Ichigo heard recognizable voice whispering.

"Ichigo oneesama's back (Na no da!)"

"Pudding! Please be quiet! She's coming in!" said another whilst she entered the door. A big 'Welcome home' Banner hung in front of her!

"Ichigo!!" They all shouted, bar ryou and zakuro, both of them smirking.

"Guys! I've missed you so much!! Lettuce! You're not wearing glasses!?"

Retsau (sp) blushed. "She followed my superior advice and got contact lenses. Hurry up Ichigo! My afternoon tea is getting cold!" Mint said, almost as if she was proud. Heh, not like she already is. Ichigo ran over to Mint and glomped her. After a year she thought everyone would have changes. Yes, Pudding had grown – a 'real' teenager at the age of 10, but no one, even Zakuro had changed personality wise in the slightest.

"Right then. Back to work" Ryou stood there, expressionless. So far, he was the only one not 'totally amazed' to see Ichigo.

"You could be nice to me for a second Shirogane!" Ichigo fumed.

"Okay. Could you please shut your mouth and get changed."

"You hate me so much don't you!!" Ryou coughed. Then trailed upstairs. Asaka-san came over. "What's wrong with him!?" she asked him.

"He's received some news about someone in his family. Please excuse him."

Ichigo stopped in her tracks. _I thought all his family were dead. Man! How does he always make me feel bad? _She thought, walking into the changing rooms. _I should go apologize.  
_She walked back in the main cafe. All sympathy disappeared as a flying newspaper whacked her on the head.

"RYOUUUU!"

"What took you so long? We do have customers you know!"

"I'm not the only waitress!"

"Mint is on her break. Zakuro's disappeared, Pudding's... pudding and lettuce is too busy washing up."

"And Berry!? Tasuki?!"

"On holiday." He said, smirking yet again. A scream followed this. _He is way too lenient on those two! I've been here, was here for two years and the jerk ever gave me time off! "_You love me really..."  
Ichigo scoffed. Like she could ever love a rich kid who always got his own way. Especially one who had just threw something at her. But the ditzy red-head still blushed. Ryou laughed and walked away. _NYA! He makes me so... _She fumed for the rest of the day, plotting various plans to get revenge on the all-too-aggravating boss.

From the other side of the room, the same Ryou smiled, watching her. He thought:

_Back to normal._

...

Chii: Yes, a short chappy i know. I can't stand them short but its only the beginning.

Kish: Hang on! Where am i in this!?

Chii: well. Are you a mew mew? yu will be in later chapters.

Kish: With Ichigo?

Chii: Of course! Review please guys!! Thankyou to all who will! Byee!


	2. We're back

Chii: -is ties to chair- Let me go!

Ichigo: Say it!!

Chii: Only for this episode, Nekomimi-chii will not Masaya-bash., Yet.

Ichigo: Good.

Chii: anyway! **I do not own Tokyo mew mew or any of the characters so far. **

Ichigo: -back to normal high spirits- Chappie number two!! (Lots of big words in first line..)

Chii: GO! (By the way.. sorry to all people who hate either bullet points or numbers... I 33)

...

It was a few days since Ichigo had finally returned from England. Work was of course back to normal and home was still the crazy mess of a place it had always been. When she has returned to her Parents, she had had to endure what she thought to be hours of lecture and 'true love' speeches. Mainly her Dad Lecturing and her Mom with the supposed comfort.

Ichigo sighed at the thoughts from the days behind her. She had been received just the way she wanted to be, with the Mews, Asaka and Ryou. Okay, maybe not ryou. Something in her wished that he would be nice to her for a change... _No! _Ichigo screamed inwardly. _Why am I thinking of him?! Of all the jerks in the world, why him? Get out...OUT!_

"Ichigo? What's with that... expression?" Of course, it was Shirogane.

"Oh!! Yo- I mean! Nothing! Everything's great!!"

"Really strawberry. You should know by now that I know you." He smirked "and you were thinking about... me"

Ichigo flushed, revealing to ryou, who was guessing, that he was right. Yet again, he smiled in that aggravating way. Secretly he was a meltdown. Ichigo thinking about _him?_

"No! Why would I ever think of a -?" He got closer, and once again Ichigo mentally shrieked at herself. _Baka, Baka, Baka! Damn you ryou! _He kept on leaning towards her and, reached out one hand towards her face.

_Calm it... Calm down me! _

Her ears popped out and Ryou, laughed flicking her nose. "I knew it. Baka."

Ichigo however, didn't hear him. She was too busy squealing harassment from the other side of the room. Zakuro, who was standing in the corner watching what was going on, came forward. "Ryou? How did that happen?"

"Honestly, I haven't a clue."

"Of course, you just checked by chance. Unless..." she smiled, in the same smug way that her boss does. Ryou almost blushed. "Oh my days! You _do!"_

He tried to compose himself. "Right, I really like that baka. I'll tell you, but get all the girls into the basement. I'll tell you all." He told Zakuro. She nodded and walked away, uncharacteristically trying to contain her laughter. Ryou was slightly worried at Zakuro's actions. _She's going to tell someone! Please! Don't be Mint! Or pudding, lettuce. Definitely not Ichigo! She hates me...or at least I think she does._

Later, all the girls crowded into the basement where Shirogane and Asaka were waiting. Mint was the first to speak.

"What's going on!?"

"Nee-sama's kitty ears came out (Na no da)!!"

"Yeah Ryou, what's going on?" Zakuro teased. Ryou knew that she wasn't talking about the same subject, but he bluntly ignored it.

"Well" Said Kerichiro "You will be keeping your mew powers for a while ()"

All of the animal effected girls shouted in unison "what!"

"We think _they _are back"

"Nii-sama means Tar-tar hai!?"

"Yeah, maybe. We don't exactly know. But what I do know is you guys are back in business" then he turned to Ichigo. "So no more slacking!"

Ichigo, surprisingly didn't fight back, she just stomped out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked

"Well. It is slightly big news for a girl dying to be back to her normal self." Mint said walking out, followed be the rest. Zakuro was _still_smirking at Ryou.

"Go see your girlfriend" Ryou's face hit a scarlet tinge. _honestly _Zakuro thought _He seems so pathetic like that. Ryou? Pathetic? Ha!_

After they all had gone, including Kerichiro, Ryou decided to take the wolf's advice. If he could find her of course, she wasn't in the cafe. _She must have taken it bad. Why can't I be more sympathetic? _

"Uh... I'm going out." He said to Asaka

"She's at the old blossom trees." He smiled back.

"What? How did you-"

"I know you all too well. And a little bird told me."

"Or an over confident wolf model."

Asaka laughed "Or maybe one of those. See you later hai?"

"Yeah." He ran outside, wondering what on earth the neko-girl was thinking. _What if Kish finds you! _Dodging round people watching Heicha doing her act. Ryou had to smile. _She gets more like her sister every day. Where the hell did she get that monkey from? I may have to have words with Pudding. _

Eventually ryou came to the blossom trees, and surely enough, the red headed girl was there. She hadn't noticed him yet. It was spring so the cherry-Blossoms were out and the birds were singing. The perfect place for an annoyed teenager. A place full of imagination, great for convincing yourself you're depressed. Ryou rolled his eyes. Suddenly a scream was heard.

"Ichigo!!"

She had disappeared.


	3. New Friendsor not?

Last chapter

Suddenly a scream was heard.

"Ichigo!!"

She had disappeared.

...

Chii: Lol my 3rd chappii! Thanks for the reviews!!

Kish: Who...are you? (**Btw that...Girl, doesn't own Tokyo mew mew. But she does own that idiot of a OC.)**

Chii: I'm the one who will make you fall in love –hand on heart-

Kish: -looks up- with Ichigo!?

Chii: No. Have you spoken to mint lately?

Kish: -dense-Nope. Can I have you then... you do look like koneko! (Yay)

Chii: Uh...eh...Next Chappii! (I'll get my OC on you!) – runs away-

..

Whilst Zakuro was teasing Ryou, Ichigo was already halfway towards her destination.

_What am I going to do?! Kish is back, Aoyama's gone. Once again I've lost everything normal about me and... Ryou is such a jerk! _She spun around the park, blatantly ignoring pudding's little sister doing her normal show, and hid from Miwa and Moe as they walked past. She was completely set on reaching _those _trees. When she got there she sighed. Aoyama-kun had taken her there when Kishu had almost destroyed the world, and where Masaya basically asked her out. A lot of things had happened there. Ever since she had been introduced to this place she had gone there just to think, or calm down. Going there for the first time in two years was truly awesome!

"Hey, look at that-" Ichigo was cut off. A purple blur swept a screaming Ichigo into the air, a sigh was heard and something pierced her neck.

"Ichigo!"

She collapsed in the haze.

What could be hours later, Ichigo sensed someone talking.

"Hey, Pinkie. Wake up." Ichigo groaned. Whoever it was, was talking to her. _Wait a minute! Pinkie!? _She slowly opened her eyes. They widened at the way he was crouching over her.

"Who..." she started. What started as a whimper turned into a yell. "Who the hell are you!? Get away from me!"

The boy laughed, leaning in so Ichigo could feel his breath on her cheeks. "Ok."

Her voice faded, confused. _What does he mean, ok? "_Who are you?"

"The names Tadashi" He said, standing up.

"Tadashi?"

"Mhm?"

"Why am I here!? Who are you?"

"I've told you that already. And, let's just say I wanted to meet you."

For the first time Ichigo met her surroundings. Firstly, she was in her mew form. Next, she was resting on a very high wall. The Boy was standing there, his blue eyes shining like sapphires. She realised that he looked similar to Ryou, but with a dark wine coloured hair and darker eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're heavier than you look?" he asked. Ichigo screamed

"Pervert!!"

"What? How is saying that...perverted"

Just then another voice called out from below. "Nii-chan! Who you talkin' to?" it was a girl. _Nii-chan? Oh no..._

"Ah." Tadashi covered Ichigo's mouth. "Quiet ok? Ume! Wait a minute will-" She jumped up, landing on the wall too. _How on earth did she do that!? _Ichigo quizzed herself _these people aren't normal. _She looked at the girl. Her face was of pure horror.

"Hi-hi! What the hell are you doing to that girl! Is she a mew mew?"

"Uh, yeah. I caught her to see what the competition was like." He smirked and winked. "I can't wait to see her fight."

"You heartless..! Let her go now!" She shouted. There was no need to say that, for Ichigo broke out of his grasp. Again Tadashi laughed, then jumped off the wall and walked away. His sister stood there shaking her fist at him, shouting random abuse. After he had gone she turned to the scared neko-girl that stood staring at her. "Oh! Sorry about him, he's just being an idiot."

Seeing Ume's smile Ichigo popped straight back into her normal dizzy mode. "No matter. What the hell did he want with me?! "

Her smile dropped "_He's _back...I wish I could tell you more but ..." she trailed off, so Ichigo finished the sentence.

"Your brother would kill you? No matter, I know the feeling."

"He's not my brother. We've just known each other for a while." She blushed.

"Oh! I just took it that way when you called him Nii-san."

"It's okay." Then she suddenly looked accusing. "Hey! Are you saying I look like him?!"

Ichigo laughed. Now she looked there was no way that they could be related. Yes, they were both fairly tall, and had pale complexions but, whilst Tadashi's hair was dark, this girl's was a dirty blonde. And her eyes were a shining bright green, instead of the topaz colour of her friend.

"Now you mention it, not really!"

"Good. My name Ume."

"I'm Ichigo."

"Mew Ichigo" Ume said, looking at the berry's appearance.

"You guessed!" a thought came to her "Oh no! I forgot about the cafe! They'll all be worried!"

Ichigo jumped down from the wall, and ran. Behind her was a faint "bye?" and Ichigo turned to wave. She gasped. _Has she got ears?_ But a blink and they were gone.

_I must be seeing things... _


	4. Those who are nice

Chii: I'm back! and a changed person!!

Ichigo: Go you!

Chii: We stopped playing cricket!! My life is...Love

Kish: -walking in- what's cricket?

Chii: It's where you try to hit a bomb, run for your life and usually die.

Kish: ooer. shall i do the honors?

Chii: Hai!

Kish: **Tokyo mew mew is _not _owned by Chii. Nor does she ow any of the characters... except the two wierdo Oc's.**

Chii: Thanks

...

Ryou sat in his room, typing furiously into his laptop trying to find the location of Ichigo.

_Thank God! _He thought, breathing a sigh of relief. _She's fine, but how'd she get to the other side of the town!? That baka! _His trail of thought's were disrupted his bedroom door swinging open.

"Kerichiro, I'm kind of busy right now..."

"Ryou! You could at least see who you're talking to!" Ryou jumped out of his seat.

"Ichigo! But you're there!" he shouted, pointing at the screen. A small pink glow pulsed on the screen.

"What! Is that what I think it is? You stalker!"

His 'mad' expression changed back to normal"Call me whatever you want later. Just what happened to you?"

"Well. I was at the park when this guy kidnapped me. He took me to this wall and laughed at me. Then this other girl called 'Ume' came and rescued me. She was apparently his 'fake Nee-chan' then I realised the time and thought about home and then I thought I should tell you because of something the girl said. Okay, two things. One, she said "_He's _back" and two, I could have sworn I saw cat ears on her! And she was really friendly!"

"You're now friends?"

"Yep. I and Ume are anyway."

Ryou could have exploded. "They could be the new enemy!! What do you think you're doing!!" Then he stopped. "Cat...ears?"

Ichigo sighed at her boss. _I'm sure, _she thought. _He gets more...annoying every day. _"Yes! I said that!"

"I know you did... I just recurred what you said."

"Is that even a word..? I mean aren't you gonna research my kidnappers?!"

"Catnappers."

Yet another explosion was heard. It was most likely Ichigo bashing Ryou over the head with a very blunt object. And Pudding crashing into a wall, squishing Lettuce and knocking over Mints tea (shock horror!) in the process. Zakuro was the only mew unharmed for she sidestepped it all. Asasaka stepped out of the kitchen, with obvious hearing loss. "Is everyone okay?" she said, in that stunning way only he can do. Then he turned to the customers "I think we're closing up for today."

After all of the customers had gone, Ryou stepped forward. "What is it Kerichiro? Surely you didn't close from that accident? What's wrong?"

"Well, the aliens have run away with all my ingredients." (')

Everyone shouted in relief. "Asasaka!"

"Mews, you have a mission. Pair up and go to these different supermarkets. Meet back at the end of your shift." Kerichiro laughed at everyone's sighs'. "Oh come on! It's better than work!"

"Hai!"

And this is how it went. Zakuro went unwillingly with Mint. Lettuce volunteered to go with Pudding. Ichigo stayed on her own, with the hope of asking Miwa or Moe to come. She hadn't seen them in years! But, Kerichiro noticed this. Ichigo being alone. And the fact that Ryou was slinking back upstairs.

"Ryou! There's an odd number. Will you please accompany Ichigo with her errand? I'm sure that she would have trouble carrying everything if she was alone."

Smirk.

Scream.

So they were stuck together. Again. Ryou sighed. _What is that guy not telling me?_

"Hey Ryou?"

"Mhm?"

"I... don't know what to do."

"About..."

"Never mind. You won't understand. Or listen" Ichigo moaned, she noticed ryou had stopped. "What? It's not as if you'd really listen."

"Do you really think I wouldn't listen?"

"Well... why would you care, it's not as if you have anything to do with my life."

There was silence for a few minutes as they both walked together. Ichigo tried her best to stay in 'sulk' mode. Ryou just shifted, uncomfortably. Suddenly the blonde boy spoke.

"Sorry." He said. Walking ahead of her. Ichigo blinked.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm a jerk. I just, can't be like Kerichiro, or Aoyama." Ichigo ran and caught his arm, before he could go any further.

"Yeah. You are an idiot, jerk, pervert and all those things." Ichigo started. Ryou walked faster. _What's wrong with him? "_But then, you're caring even though you try not to show it, and I know that you would do anything for us mews, and you'd never leave us if we needed you, and that's _much_ more than I can say more Aoyama." _What am I saying!? Huh..?_

Ryou had stopped, and he was staring straight into Ichigo's eyes. Were there tears in those beautiful globes of his?

"Shirogane?" Ryou walked forward, putting his hand on Ichigo's cheek. _What's happening? _Ichigo thought. _My hearts beating so fast… _Two Soft lips touched hers. It was sweet and innocent, the total opposite of her boss.

Ichigo mentally shot herself. _Why am I enjoying this!? It's just…so…_ Without thinking she slowly rested her hand lightly on his chest. To them, time seemed to stop. After what seemed like years, Ryou broke the kiss.

Inside, He was a meltdown. _Damn it! Why'd I…. Wait, she kissed back! What the hell am I gonna do now!? Argh! I need to calm down. She may think I'm freaking!_

Ichigo wasn't much different. _Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I kissed…Shirogane! I freakin' liked it! Nyaaa! I can't let I know I'm this…flustered!_

"Uh..." Ichigo jumped at ryou speaking. "This is awkward…"

"Shirogane…Shall we go shopping!?" Ichigo smiled. _Might as well get on with life._

"Yeah."

"Come on Ryou!" Ichigo said, starting to skip off. She stopped as she noticed a smirk from her blue-eyed boss. "whaaat!?"

"That's the first time you've called me Ryou."

...

Chii: Yayz!

Kish&Ichigo: WHAT THE HELL!

Chii: Oh dear. It was going to happed. Hense it being a Ichigo x _Ryou _Fanfic. Ichigo, would you rather it be a Kish x ichigo?

Kish: Yes!

Ichigo: Yes! No! I don't know! Why not Ichigo x Masaya!?

Chii: That tree huggin' freak? -laugh- Please review you guys!! Byee!


End file.
